


Finding Bucky Barnes

by SkyeBlue21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeBlue21/pseuds/SkyeBlue21
Summary: Your mission?Locate and bring Mr. Barnes back to New York.The problem?Bucky is off the radar. He's lost, and dazed and confused.  Locating him is easy. Getting him to follow you across the country? Hard.Not to mention he is one of the most attractive missions you've ever had. Trying to keep your feelings at bay, is another can of worms you'd rather not open.But you've never considered yourself one to back down from a fight before.(obviously does not follow the movies very well. I don't remember any cross country road trips with Bucky)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Come again?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. As the description said. This does not follow the movies or story line at all. Maybe bits and pieces, but it's pretty much my own work. I don't own the characters, obviously, they're just fun to write about. 
> 
> Enjoy!

His name is James Buchanan Barnes. AKA The Winter Soldier. He was my mission. He’s the reason my life turned to shit.

Let me start from the beginning.

I was approached by Steve Rogers or Captain America, as the world likes to know him as. We had previously dated, and called it quits when S.H.I.E.L.D fell. As things were beginning to get complicated, and we couldn’t handle each other’s emotions at the time. Although we called it, we were still acquaintances. Not necessarily friends, as Steve fell off the face of the planet when He was charged with treason.

I remember the day Steve knocked on my door. It was a Saturday morning. I didn’t have work, so I was lounging around my apartment, cleaning as I went along, music was playing softly in the background. I was wiping off my kitchen counter when I heard two sharp knocks on the door. I grabbed the gun on my side table and peered through the peep hole. Standing there was none other than Steve. He had grown a beard, and his face looked worn and tired. His once bright blue eyes looked dull and defeated. I tucked the gun into the back of my jeans and opened the door. Steve pushed his way in.

“Well why don’t you just come on in soldier” I went close the door and it was stopped by his friend Sam Wilson, also pushing his way into my apartment. “anyone else?” I asked with a roll of my eyes. I waited another 30 seconds before closing the door and locking the deadbolt. Steve dropped his shield on the floor and ran his hands through his hair. Sam took a seat at the counter turning the bar stool around, so it was facing us. I sat on the edge of the armchair and crossed my arms. “Well??” I asked.

“I need your help” Steve said and slid a file across the coffee table towards me. Curiously I leaned forward and picked up file.

_James Buchanan Barnes_

_March 10, 1917_

_107th Infantry Regiment_

_Alias: The Winter Soldier_

**James Barnes was discovered by the Soviet Union and Hydra after a fall from a train on a mission. With the loss of his left arm, he was taken to a Hydra base where he was further experimented on, granting him with superhuman abilities, much like Steve Rogers. He was brainwashed and repeatedly tortured and told to eliminate anyone who was considered a threat to Hydra. In between these missions, The Winter Soldier would be put into a cryogenic state, to ensure his longevity. **

**Since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, James Barnes has not been located. It is believed that he has escaped Hydra and is trying to regain the pieces of his life. Escaping the endless kill cycle, he was brainwashed to do. **

I set the file down and glanced at him. Raising my eyebrows and holding up the file.

“You want me to find him?” I asked and dropped the file on the table. I shook my head. “Absolutely not” Steve sighed

“Y/n” He rubbed his beard “Please” his eyes finally met yours. I shook my head again.

“I am out Steve; I will not play this game. I am no longer an agent. But I will not become an enemy of state” I frowned and rubbed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, Steve was kneeling in front of me.

“Y/N. I need you. I don’t trust anyone else to do this job” I raised my eyebrow and looked at Sam. “He’s helping me keep threats away in the city. We’re hunting down Hydra loose ends.” Steve grabbed my hands and squeezed them. “Y/N” I sighed. Damn this man.

“Fine” I sighed and stood up. I moved past them, walking into my room and pulling my black duffle bag out of the closet. Steve followed me in there and leaned against my door frame as I packed my necessary items. I was folding shirts when Steve cleared his throat.

“My mission is to bring James Barnes back to the states, in one piece, with most of his old memories intact” I said as I stuffed some more things into the bag. Steve walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

“Thank you, Y/N,” He whispered in my hair. I shrugged into the hug and patted his back. “He was last seen in California. Word is he is making his way here” I rolled my eyes. Great, a trip across the U.S.

“I guess some action will be good for me, I have been bored” I pulled away from him with smirk. He smirked back and picked up my bag from the bad after I had zipped it up. I slipped on my black boots and slipped a black sweater over my head. Steve handed the file folder and I slipped it into my backpack, along with my passport, multiple aliases, and at least 20 grands in cash in multiple currencies. My Ray Bans were slipped in the side pocket and I did a double check for items and grabbed my weapons bag from the hall closet. Slinging that over my shoulder. I stood in front of Steve.

“Well, Let’s get going” I said shortly. Steve nodded towards Sam, who stood up and followed us out of the apartment. I handed my key to Steve. He slipped it on his key ring and smiled at me.

.

.

Once outside we got to a car. Throwing my stuff in the trunk, we drove to a private airport. Where Tony was waiting. Although Steve was an enemy of the state, Tony and I still had close ties, and I knew he would be there to help me.

“I’ll have a car waiting for you once you get to the airport. You can take it to whatever state you need to” I nodded at him and smiled.

“Thank you, Tony, I appreciate your help in this” I dropped my bag on the ground and leaned forward to give tony a hug. Tony hugged me and kissed my cheek before I boarded the small jet. Steve and Sam waived from the bottom.

As the Plane took off, I sat down and pulled out the file folder. Flipping to the very first page, I started to read, wanting to get as much information as I could before I landed. James Buchanan Barnes was going to be the toughest mission yet.


	2. Let's Hit the Road?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, probably the quickest I have ever gotten a chapter out. LOL, I don't want this story to be 50 chapters long, So I did some condensing and this is one of the longer chapters, so I apologize for that. The other ones won't be this long. 
> 
> Side note: I have quoted my favorite show Chuck. But I tweaked them a little bit, it doesn't follow it directly, but I liked the quote/scene. So there's that. I don't own that show either. Just borrowing it.

I instantly noticed the weather change as I stepped off the plane. Shedding my jack at the bottom of the steps, I stuff it into my backpack and walk towards a guy leaning against a golf cart.

“Are you Miles?” I asked while sticking out my hand. He smiled with a pearly white smile and shook my hand.

“And you must be Y/N” He dropped my hand and motioned for me to get on the golf cart. I sat in the passenger side while he sped the golf cart down to the other end of the airport towards another hanger.

“Another airplane?” I asked with confusion. He shook his head and laughed.

“You’ll see” Seconds later he was slowing down. I looked up from texting Steve and gasped. This hanger was filled with nothing but cars. The logo on the outside of the hanger read “_STARK INDUSTRIES” _of COURSE Tony would have his own hanger with just vehicles.

Everything from Porsche, Tesla, Acura, Audi, Infiniti. I rolled my eyes and walked through the rows of cars. A nice-looking black car caught my eye. It was a Black Audi 2020 S8. It looked simply, and would blend in, while looking nice. I turned back towards Miles and nodded towards the car.

“I’ll take it” I grinned and grabbed the keys he tossed to me. With my luggage loaded in the trunk, I got in the car. Breathing in the smell of new leather. I started the car, put it in reverse and peeled out of the airport. Hoping on the freeway, it was a short drive to the hotel Tony had set up. Unfortunately, after California I was on my own. Hence the 20 grand I had packed away in my backpack and on various cards.

I noticed my surroundings as spies do. The lobby was massive, with a gold crystal chandelier hanging in the center of it. The people are what I noticed the most. Mostly older couples, or men in business suits talking on the phone. Nothing that posed as a threat. I checked in with ease and was given the key card and directions to the room.

.

.

.

The room was nothing fancy. Just a simple queen bed, a bathroom with a shower/tub combo, a desk, a mini fridge/microwave, and a decent sized TV. I threw my bags on the floor and pulled out the laptop. Logging on to the secure connection I set up a face call with Steve.

“Hey Steve!” I smiled and waved.

“Y/N” He said formally. I internally rolled my eyes. Of course, he would be civil. Friendship does not exist with him after a breakup apparently.

“Any news on the soldier?” I ask and pull up a map of Los Angeles on my tablet. Steve nodded.

“He was last seen walking into this motel” a picture of it came up. I displayed the photo holographically and leaned back against the pillows. The surveillance photo caught Bucky walking into the motel less than 2 hours ago.

“Do we know what room?” I asked with my arms folded. It’s a small motel, but not small enough for me to locate him without knocking on every door.

“It’s room 210 Miss L/N” I heard Jarvis speak up over the system and my ears perked up.

“Any other movement?” I ask as I slip on my shoes. Jarvis responds with a simple no. I hang up on Steve without a goodbye. I slip my Ruger into my back holster and attach the knives to the holsters around my ankles. I slip on my blank Vans and zip up m y black hoodie. Grabbing the car keys, cash, and phone. I slip out the room and head to the parking garage.

.

.

.

The motel he is in is not far, but I figured a car would be easier to ease the soldier into, instead of walking 3 blocks, where he could run (or throw you into traffic) at any time. Being cautious is my middle name.

I laughed to myself on the drive over. Steve would disagree. Cautious is the opposite of my middle name. I was reckless. I was a fighter, a person who refused to let my teammates fail. I lived by the philosophy that even if I died, I died saving the people that deserved, and died killing the people that didn’t.

I park across the street from the motel and watch the door though the tinted windows. Bucky’s window faces the alleyway. I notice his window open, the curtains billowing softly with the breeze. I frown as I saw movement pass by his window. Bucky was pacing or packing. Both movements mirrored each other.

After about an hour the movement had finally stopped. I stepped out of the car to make my way to his room. I noticed a bag being thrown out the window as soon as I closed the car door. Slipping my hood up, I ducked behind the back of the car and peeked around. I noticed a backpack landing on top the small duffel bag. I check the surroundings before running over and leaning against the wall. I hear footsteps drop on the ground and I peek around.

Bucky’s back was facing me. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and a black glove on the metal hand. He had dark jeans on, and his hair was in his face. I stood up and walked around the corner with a smirk and the gun up.

“Well hello Soldier” I announced the smirk still etched in my features. He whipped around, like a deer caught in headlights. I watched the metal hand clench and unclench as he debated on his next move. “Don’t move” I say as I notice his foot shift slightly. I hold up my hands and slid the gun into the back waistband of my jeans. I hold up my hands in surrender.

“I know who you are” I say and slowly move towards him. “I’m not HYDRA” He notices me moving and takes a step back, getting in stance to run. I stop running and show him my hands. “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, you were born in 1917, and were apart of the howling commandos with your best friend Steve Rogers.” Bucky’s eyes flash with recognition. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you” He takes a step towards me. I reach for his hand when suddenly his metal hand flies into my stomach, laying me out on my back and knocking the wind out of me. I roll over and hop up, looking around I notice that his bags are still on the ground, but he is no where in sight.

“Shit” I swear and grab his bags, throwing them into the trunk of the car. I slammed my door shut and threw the car into drive and sped towards the hotel.

.

.

.

Storming into my room, I throw up the hologram and wait for Steve’s face to appear.

“Y-” Steve is frowning when he sees the dirt smeared on my face from the fall. I cut him off and snap   
“where would he go Steve?” I start to pace around the room.

“I don’t under- “I whirl back to hologram. Slightly raising my voice

“Where would he go Steve??” I ask again with more force. I can feel the anger seeping out. I am not one to lose. “Because I had him Steve. I had him and then he ran.” I sigh and sit in the chair and rub my face.

“Are you okay?” His voice is etched with concern. It throws me off because he previously had been so short with me, that I wasn’t sure if he even still recognized me.

“I’m fine Steve” I look up at him with big eyes (it used to be his weakness, let’s see if it still works) “But where would he go?” I watch him hesitate and my brain kicks back into defensive mode.

“You’re not going to tell me? Fine. Then pull me out. If you won’t tell me things about this assassin, then I cannot help you bring him home. I will leave him out here, and I will never talk to you aga-” Steve’s voice cuts me off.

“The beach. He used to love the beach. Watching the waves always calmed Bucky. We would go there often. Especially before he went off to war. Where there is a beach, you’ll find Bucky.” I jotted that down on my notes. I nodded a thanks at Steve and hung up the hologram.

I slipped into a pair of lighter jeans and a nice tank top. Thinking if I looked less like a spy, I would be more approachable. I got in the car and drove to the nearest secluded beach. I got there right about as the sun was starting to rise. I park the car and got out, making my way down the hill where I noticed Bucky was sitting. The glove was off, and the pink sunrise was glinting off it. I took my shoes off and quietly made it and sat next to Bucky. Surprisingly he did not even flinch or look my way.

“How did you find me” His deep voice threw me off. He sounded defeated. I shook my head.

“I can’t tell you that, but I can tell you that I am not with S.H.I.E.L.D, or HYDRA or The Avengers, I’m here for a friend. I’m not here to lock you up” I said looking at him. He maintained his composure, looking forward at the sea.

“There's nowhere I can run, is there?”

“Not from me” silence followed. I looked forward and noticed him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. His body language seemed antsy.

“Talk to me, Bucky”

“Yesterday, I was the worlds dangerous assassin. Being wiped repeatedly by a company whose main motto has something to do with killing and death. And now? Now I’m trying to regain a life in society and adjust. Be someone again. I just want to remember what my life was like 80 years ago” He whispered. “What are you going to do with me? What happens now?”

I kind of laughed at his question “You sir, are going to come back with me. We are going to follow the lovely road map across the country. And I’m going to teach you how to live in the 21st century.” I leaned back in the sand slipping on my sunglasses.

“and then?” He pushed back on his question

“Haven’t thought that far” I grinned and hopped up, pulling him with me. “C’mon Soldier, we’ve got a long drive” I open the drivers side door and slide in. I watch Bucky through the window. My seatbelt unbuckled in case he decided to run. After his internal battle, he opened the door and slid in the passenger seat. I stared at him until he buckled.

I rolled my eyes and turned up the radio. Pulling up the map on the car, I hit the nearest freeway, starting to head east. Following the rising sun wherever it decides to take us. 


End file.
